Sixty Nine: Requited
by aia masanina
Summary: [Sekuel dari Sixty Nine] Gadis itu tetap memilih menutup matanya, bersikeras mempertahankan cintanya, tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya itu dirundung masalah kelam yang tiada habisnya. /"Aku menyukaimu, Kaito."/ /"Aku adalah seorang pembohong."/ /"Kenapa aku terlahir dengan begitu mencolok … hingga aku dicintai oleh seseorang?"/ ONESHOT


Di tahun terakhir SMP ini, sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlibat dalam kisah yang melibatkan perasaan.

Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan studiku dengan baik, mengurus kegiatan Klub Koran, serta menitipkan jabatan tertinggi pada adik kelas yang dapat kupercaya.

Dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih tenang menutupi semua yang tak akan pernah lepas dariku.

Menutupi, menyembunyikan, sekalipun aku ingin membuangnya …

Karena itulah, aku begitu menyesali diriku.

 _Kenapa aku terlahir dengan begitu mencolok …_

 _… hingga aku dicintai oleh seseorang?_

* * *

 **Sixty Nine: Requited**

A Sequel from **Sixty Nine**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

 _Warnings: typo,_ sifat para karakternya agak berbeda dari yang biasa Anda lihat. Mungkin Anda kurang menyukainya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, mari biarkan hati Anda membaca.

* * *

Aku berharap tahun terakhirku biasa saja.

Meski aku berpikir demikian, aku tetap menyelipkan semangat dalam suaraku yang tenang. Berdiri di atas podium, sebagai ketua klub yang paling tua sekaligus paling bergengsi, orang kelima yang paling berpengaruh setelah pengurus inti OSIS, kusampaikan pidatoku pada seluruh siswa dan guru yang berdiri di bawah podium. Kusampaikan sambutan untuk anggota baru (dan menyelipkan secuil promosi mengenai klubku), salam penghormatan untuk para guru, sekaligus mengingatkan teman-teman seangkatanku untuk menikmati sisa waktu kami. Aku tak mengharapkan sambutan yang meriah, aku tak mengharapkan semuanya mendengarkanku. Biarlah mereka terus-menerus menguap selama aku berpidato. Namun seperti biasa, sambutan meriah akan selalu mengiringi langkahku, baik saat aku naik atau turun dari podium. Tepuk tangan membahana, sorakan riuh …

… sekaligus lirikan tajam dari seseorang.

Sembari meniti tangga panggung, kulirik dirinya, bermaksud menghadapi sorot mata itu. Kulemparkan senyum kecil. Tanpa peduli dia bisa melihatnya atau tidak, aku kembali ke sudut panggung, berbincang sejenak dengan Ketua OSIS mengenai keadaan klubku.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya upacara tahun ajaran baru, perbincangan alotku dengan Ketua OSIS selesai.

Sendirian, di tengah arus murid yang menuju ke kelas masing-masing, aku menuju ke kelas terakhirku. Kumasuki kelas 3-1 lewat pintu belakang, kemudian duduk di bangku deret pertama paling belakang. Kuperhatikan papan tulis, di mana ada gambar mengenai tata letak bangku kelas. Sebagai orang yang punya nomor absen 21, aku duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan pintu belakang, sementara pemegang nomor absen 18 berada di sebelahku.

Nomor absen 18? Kira-kira siapa, ya?

"Shion- _kun_ , apakah ini pensilmu?"

Sontak aku menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena panggilan yang tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa aku tak menyadarinya, namun gadis berambut hijau itu kini sudah duduk di sebelahku, menyodorkan sebatang pensil dengan wajah penuh tanya …

… dan sedikit semburat merah.

 _Ah …_

"Ah …" Kuperhatikan pensil itu sejenak. Pensil yang sama sekali tak kukenali sebagai milikku. "Bukan …"

"Benarkah?" Dia menarik pensil itu kembali dari hadapanku. "Padahal aku menemukannya di dekat kakimu."

"Aku tak pernah merasa memilikinya ..." Kusunggingkan senyum kecil padanya. "… Hatsune- _san_."

Tanpa perlu memerhatikannya lamat-lamat, aku dapat menangkap sorot matanya yang melebar, diikuti dengan semburat merah yang semakin bertambah. Sungguh aneh, padahal sepanjang yang kulihat selama satu sekolah dengannya, dia selalu tampak dingin, dan jauh lebih tenang dariku. Sepanjang waktu sebelum ini, kami hampir tak pernah mengobrol. Berbalas sapa pun hanya dilakukan dua kali, dan itu kebetulan karena salah satu temannya yang berjalan bersamanya mengajakku ngobrol. Dia hanya mengatakan 'hai' padaku, meski pada pertemuan pertama dia menyebutkan namanya. Namun, sekarang situasinya sungguh berbeda. Dia tak lagi menatapku dengan sorot mata tanpa ekspresi, bagaikan danau yang tenang, dan cenderung hampa.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa dia harus menatapku dengan cara seperti itu?_

 _Ke mana sorot matanya yang dulu?_

 _Kumohon …_

 _Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja._

Saat itulah, aku menyadari …

… bahwa aku sudah terlibat dalam kisah yang paling tidak ingin kusentuh.

 **-69-**

"Shion- _kun_ , apakah aku bisa mendaftar ke Klub Koran?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku dari buku Bahasa Jepang yang sedang kubaca, menatap dia yang kini duduk menghadap ke arahku sembari memegang buku yang sama. Biasanya aku sangat jarang diajak bicara di jam pelajaran kosong seperti ini, karena aku tak pernah berniat meninggalkan aktivitas belajarku meski harus memusatkan konsetrasi penuh di tengah suasana kelas yang ribut seperti ini. Namun kali ini tidak, dan hal membuatku sungkan bila tidak menjawabnya.

"Seharusnya kamu melakukankan sebelum naik ke kelas tiga, Hatsune- _san_ ," jawabku. "Ini sudah sebulan kita duduk di kelas tiga, jadi kita tidak boleh terlalu banyak berurusan dengan klub. Aku saja harus melepaskan jabatanku sebagai ketua Klub Koran sebelum liburan musim panas."

"Begitu, ya. Sayang sekali." Ia mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. "Seharusnya aku mendaftar sejak awal, ya."

Sekarang konsentrasiku pada kanji demi kanji buyar sudah. Kututup bukuku, kemudian kembali mengalihkan fokus pada dirinya. "Kenapa kamu tidak daftar dari dulu, Hatsune- _san_?"

Dia terpekur sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Karena dulu aku tak tertarik."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kamu tertarik?"

Lagi, aku kembali melihat reaksi itu. Mata yang membulat, wajah yang terkejut, semua itu sama persis dengan yang kulihat tempo hari. Dan seperti dulu pula, dia berhasil menutupinya dengan baik sebelum aku mengambil kesimpulan macam-macam.

"Tak ada yang khusus."

Kini aku yang terhenyak.

 _Sama denganku._

"'Sama'?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Oh ya? Padahal kau ketua klub, lho."

Lho, apa yang barusan kulakukan? Apa aku mengatakan isi hatiku tanpa sadar? Rasanya malu bila dia mengetahui aku sempat melamun. Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk menjawab segera. "Ya, aku masuk Klub Koran karena dipaksa oleh seniorku. Kebetulan jumlah anggotanya sedang krisis. Kamu tahu, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu," tanggapnya singkat. "Tapi saat itu, aku tak tertarik."

Aku mengulum senyum, merasa senang sekaligus kecewa. "Aku senang kalau kamu akhirnya berminat masuk Klub Koran, tapi sayangnya, kamu sudah kelas tiga."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Mungkin aku bisa masuk Klub Koran saat SMA nanti."

 _SMA?_

 _Oh, ya, aku harus mulai mencari tahu soal itu …_

"Shion- _kun_ , kau ingin masuk ke SMA yang mana?"

Dua kali mendengar kata 'SMA', dua kali pula aku terhenyak. Sembari tetap menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan, kugaruk pipi dengan satu jari dari tangan yang sama, menerawang sejenak.

"Belum tahu," sahutku seraya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa.

"Begitu," ujarnya singkat. "Kalau begitu, Shion- _kun_ , kau tertarik untuk masuk ke SMA Houka?"

SMA Houka? SMA swasta paling bergengsi di kota ini? Bukannya aku meragukan prestasi akademikku. Hanya saja, untuk masuk ke SMA seperti itu, tidak hanya kepintaran yang dibutuhkan. Bila aku tak sanggup memenuhi satu syarat lagi, barangkali aku akan berakhir di SMA negeri …

 _… atau tidak sekolah sekalian._

"Iya, aku tertarik." Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, Hatsune- _san_."

Sekali lagi, aku harus mengejapkan mata, menyaksikan kembali ekspresi yang begitu jarang ditunjukannya. Mata yang membulat, semburat merah di pipi, dan kini ditambah dengan satu hal yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

 _Dia tersenyum lebih lebar daripada biasanya._

Seakan aku tak dapat mengontrol diri, aku tak dapat mengalihkan fokus dari senyum itu.

 _Apa yang membuatnya tampak begitu gembira …?_

 _Adakah arti tersembunyi dari pembicaraan kami barusan?_

"Hatsu—"

… _Kuharap itu hanya perasaanku saja._

Seketika, senyum itu menghilang. Dia tampak terperanjat, kemudian memalingkan wajah dariku dan kembali fokus pada bukunya, membuatku urung memanggilnya. Tanpa mengharapkan perbincaraan kami berlanjut, aku kembali menghadapkan wajahku ke depan, mendongak menatap langit-langit, memikirkan masa depan di tengah kesulitan yang sedari dulu menjeratku.

 _Seandainya, seandainya aku tak menemukan beasiswa di sekolah manapun …_

 _… lebih baik aku tak usah sekolah lagi._

 **-69-**

 _Kambuh …_

Bel istirahat siang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Semuanya tampak begitu menikmati waktu istirahat dengan gembira. Kuperhatikan sebagian teman-teman sekelasku yang menghabiskan waktu di kelas, berbincang ribut seraya memakan bekal, tanpa ada yang menyadari kondisiku saat ini.

 _Bukannya aku mengemis rasa simpati …_

 _… tapi mag memang bukanlah penyakit yang dapat dipandang sebelah mata._

Dan sialnya, obat mag-ku sudah habis entah kapan.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari hal itu kemarin, dan kebetulan uang sudah berada di tanganku, sehingga aku bisa segera membeli obat mag berserta barang-barang yang kubutuhkan. Tapi sayangnya—

 _—lagi-lagi aku kecolongan._

Karena itulah, tidak ada uang sedikitpun yang kubawa hari ini, mungkin juga untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Barangkali ini salahku karena tidak hati-hati, namun untuk masalah ini, aku tak sudi untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

 _Sial._

Aku meringis sembari mengumpat dalam hati

 _Sial, dasar—_

"Shion- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terperanjat ketika baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah berdiri di samping mejaku, menatapku dengan bola mata hijaunya. Aku ingin mengangkat kepalaku dari meja, menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, namun di luar dugaan, aku tak sanggup.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hatsune- _san_." Aku mengulas senyum. Semoga senyumku tidak terlihat memelas hingga menegaskan bahwa aku benar-benar sakit. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Dia terdiam, memerhatikanku dengan sorot mata datar namun penuh selidik. Seketika, ada sebagian diriku yang merasa gugup. Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap sorot mata itu? Haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan lagi? Tapi, apa yang bisa kukatakan agar dia berhenti menatapku dengan sorot mata seperti itu?

"Mag?"

Lagi, aku terperanjat. Dari mana dia tahu bahwa mag-ku sedang kambuh? Dan yang lebih membuatku kaget lagi, dari mana dia tahu bahwa aku menderita penyakit mag?

"Bu-Bukan—"

"Apa kau sudah minum obat mag?"

Aku terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang akan kulontarkan. Bila aku menjawab jujur, mungkin saja dia akan memberikan obat mag padaku sehingga masalah ini bisa segera diatasi. Namun di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan mengemis perhatian. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Sudah, tapi karena aku barusan meminumnya, jadi efeknya belum terasa."

"Tunggu sebentar." Dia berbalik menghadap ke mejanya, merogoh kantung plastik putih yang baru kusadari ada di sana. Diambilnya sebungkus roti, kemudian diletakkannya di samping wajahku.

"Ini, makanlah," ucapnya datar. "Mag tidak akan sembuh kalau kau tidak makan."

"Eh?" Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, spontan aku mengangkat wajahku, memandang roti _yakisoba_ itu dengan perasaan sungkan. Kuangkat tanganku sedikit, memandang dirinya sebari mengulas senyum, mencoba menolak dengan halus "Ah, terima kasih, tapi tak perlu, Hatsune- _san_."

"Sekali ini saja," katanya setengah memaksa. "Terimalah."

"Tapi …"

"Aku tahu kau merasa tidak enak," potongnya. "Tapi kau harus makan sekarang. Tenang saja, aku masih punya banyak."

Aku mencoba menolaknya lagi, namun mengingat bahwa dia cukup teguh dengan kata-katanya, akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku. Kuambil roti itu, kemudian mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hatsune- _san_."

Dia terdiam, dan kembali lagi aku menyaksikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Namun kali ini, dia melukiskan guratan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Sama-sama."

Dan aku terpaku ketika melihat senyum itu.

Tiba-tiba, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu belakang kelas. Sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya meski aku tak mendengarnya. Segera dia merampas kantong plastiknya, kemudian kembali memandangku dengan wajah terburu-buru. "Shion- _kun_ , aku pergi dulu, ya."

Kutatap terus sosoknya yang kini berlari kecil keluar kelas, menghampiri seseorang yang bersandar di dinding koridor tak jauh dari pintu belakang. Dengan wajah merengut, cowok itu membalas sapanya, mengambil alih kantong plastik tersebut meski tidak diminta, kemudian bersama-sama melangkah menyusuri koridor, membelakangiku yang masih diam terpaku.

"…"

Dan tanpa sadar, aku meremas roti yang kupegang.

 **-69-**

Empat bulan semenjak tahun ajaran baru, aku absen.

Tidak ada alasan yang khusus. Hanya demam ringan akibat kelelahan bertumpuk …

 _Ya, hanya itu._

Kubuka pintu kamarku, menyeret langkahku menuruni tangga sembari mengenggam sebungkus obat yang tadi pagi kubeli di minimarket. Obat ini seharusnya diminum setelah makan, namun aku tak peduli. Untuk apa aku mengikuti aturan pemakaian bila aku tak punya makanan ataupun uang?

Namun ketika tinggal selangkah lagi menuju dapur, aku yang sedari tadi berpegangan pada tembok menunduk, menahan sakit yang terasa menusuk di perut. Sepertinya mag-ku kambuh lagi. Lengkap sudah penyakitku, terlebih, aku kembali kehabisan stok obat mag.

"Oi, Nak, kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara datang mengusik koridor rumah yang gelap dan sunyi. Kuangkat wajahku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ringisanku, menatap seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar di depanku. Dia mengenakan baju yang lusuh, diikuti dengan penampilannya yang begitu awut-awutan, seperti yang biasa kulihat setiap hari.

"Demam, dan sekarang mag," jawabku sembari tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau tak memikirkan kenapa aku tak sekolah hari ini? Ah, iya, ya, kau kan sibuk." Kunaikkan salah satu alis mataku. "Sibuk menghamburkan uang."

"Kau … hik! Dasar anak tidak sopan … hik!" Seperti biasa pula, dia menjawab sindiran kasarku dengan nada melantur, ditambah cegukan pula. Cih, dia pasti sedang mabuk berat. "Aku ini … ayahmu, hik!"

Kusorot mataku tajam, menentang kata-katanya dalam diam sembari menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit. Siapa yang sudi punya ayah pemabuk dan penjudi seperti ini? Aku tahu, dia menjadi begini bukan tanpa alasan. Lebih dari setahun lalu, Ayah dipecat dari pekerjaannya secara tidak hormat, membuat ibuku yang kupikir begitu setia memilih lari bersama lelaki lain. Dia pun depresi berat, dan melampiaskan semuanya dengan mabuk-mabukan, berjudi, merusak barang, serta menghamburkan uang. Bila aku bertemu dengannya saat dia sedang naik darah, aku pun akan menjadi sasarannya.

 _Seperti kemarin._

"Nak … hik!" Aku mulai merasa muak saat mendengar suara cegukan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Belikan bir lagi sana."

 _Sial._

"Beli sendiri." Aku membuang muka dan kembali berjalan tertatih memasuki dapur, melewati sosoknya yang berdiri dengan badan hampir membungkuk. Kuambil gelas yang terkelungkup di sebelah bak cuci piring, memutar keran di bak tersebut, dan mengisi gelas itu dengan air. "Habiskan saja seluruh bir yang ada di minimarket, dan jangan pernah pulang ke rumah."

"Jahat sekali kau, Nak." Nyaris obat yang hendak masuk ke mulutku jatuh saat dia merangkulku bagaikan sahabat lama. Dengan wajah mabuk yang menjijikan, ia kembali berkata, "Bersyukurlah karena aku masih menganggap kau anakku, karena kasihan melihat kau yang dicampakkan wanita itu begitu saja."

Sekali lagi, aku merutuk dalam hati, menyesali wajahku yang sangat mirip dengan ibuku.

"Terus kau mau apa?" Kumasukkan obat ke mulut, menelannya bersama air segar yang membasahi tenggorokan, berusaha tidak menggubris tingkah nyeleneh ayahku. "Kau tidak lihat kalau sekarang aku sedang sakit? Demam, mag, juga …"

 _… terluka akibat dipukuli olehmu._

Entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

"Halah, kau ini memusingkan masalah kecil." Suaranya yang enteng mengiringi wajah mabuknya itu membuatku kembali memalingkan wajah. Sial, sampai kapan dia akan terus merangkulku seperti ini? Bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya benar-benar memuakkan. "Sepertinya otakmu jadi bebal karena sudah jadi orang pintar, ya? Halah, apa gunanya punya anak pintar tapi membangkang pada orang tua? Kalau bukan karena aku, sudah pasti kau tak akan bisa hidup, Nak."

 _Pembohong besar._

 _Kau pikir kenapa aku bekerja sambilan setiap hari di berbagai tempat kalau bukan karena kau pengangguran?_

 _Atau karena kau tak pernah memberikan uang padaku._

"Terserah," ketusku sembari mengangkat tangannya yang terasa berat dari pundakku. "Aku mau tidur."

"Oi, Nak, belikan aku bir dulu." Ayah yang berdiri sempoyongan, sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan rangkulannya. "Kau tidak dengar apa kataku barusan, hah? Kau tak boleh membangkang~"

"Beli sendiri." Dengan kondisi yang belum membaik bahkan setelah meminum obat, aku kembali mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku mau ke ka—"

 _Tok, tok._

Sesaat kami berdua mematung di tempat. Pintu depan diketuk oleh sseorang. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa yang datang ke rumah siang bolong begini? _Sales_ , penjual koran, tukang antar pesanan, atau penagih utang?

"Haah?" Ayah memalingkan wajah seraya menaikkan sebelah alis, memasang tampang terganggu, hingga tak sadar kalau rangkulannya melonggar. "Siapa sih yang datang ke sini siang-siang begini? Mengganggu saja—"

"Minggir." Aku menghalau Ayah yang hendak melangkah dari tempatnya dengan kepalan tangan seraya berjalan mendahuluinya. "Biar aku yang buka pintunya."

Pintu kembali diketuk, membuatku yang sedang menyeret kakiku mempercepat langkah. Aku ingin menyahut ketukan tersebut, namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah gumaman tak jelas. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak layak menerima tamu dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini, namun aku tak bisa membiarkan Ayah yang melakukannya. Apa jadinya kalau ada orang lain _lagi_ yang melihat betapa bobroknya keluarga ini? Itu hanya akan menambah malu.

"Ya …?" Aku membuka pintu dan menyambut tamu itu dengan lunglai.

Dan aku membeku di tempat.

Di hadapanku, berdiri seorang gadis dengan seragam _sailor_ yang tidak asing di mataku. Warna seragam yang biru dengan sedikit sentuhan warna putih, seragam yang berasal dari sekolahku. Rambut hijaunya yang dikuncir dua diikat dengan sepasang pita kecil. Mata hijaunya yang khas kembali membulat saat menatapku. Aku tidak menyangka, dari sekian banyak orang yang ada, dialah yang mendatangi rumahku …

 _… dan mungkin akan melihat semuanya._

"Shion- _kun_?"

"Ah, ya." Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku. Kulemparkan senyum kecil, mencoba menyambut kedatangannya dengan senang hati. "Siang, Hatsune- _san …_ "

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, tidak, Hatsune- _san_ …" Buru-buru aku membantah. "Terima kasih karena telah datang kemari—"

"Oi, Nak, aku butuh minuman lagi~" igau Ayah dari dapur, atau ruang keluarga, atau entah dari mana. "Cepat belikan sana~"

Aku terperanjat. Buru-buru aku melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu, membelakanginya dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Seakan lupa akan kondisi tubuhku, aku terhuyung saat membanting pintu, dan aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Shion- _kun_!"

Di saat aku hampir terjatuh, gadis itu segera menangkap tubuhku. Dia sempat terhuyung, namun dia berhasil menyesuaikan beban tubuhku dan menjaga keseimbangannya dalam waktu singkat. Sesaat aku tak menyadari tindakannya akibat demam yang membuat kepalaku mendidih. Dan begitu aku berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranku, aku terperanjat. Bergegas aku menarik tubuhku, menjauh dari pelukannya.

"Ma-Maaf, Hatsune- _san_..!" ucapku gelagapan.

"A … Ah … Tidak apa-apa …" Dia mengulas senyum kaku. "Bukan salahmu …"

Aku tak dapat menebak arti senyum itu. Apakah dia tersenyum karena tidak suka disentuh namun tidak berani memarahiku, atau karena dia hanya tidak ingin membuatku merasa bersalah dan menganggap itu hanya kecelakaan semata, ataukah karena hal lain?

 _Misalnya dia kecewa karena pelukannya dilepas?_

Ah, tidak, tidak. Itu tak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin berpikir seperti itu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku begitu percaya diri kalau dia merasakan hal itu? Kami hanyalah sebatas teman, dan pasti kedatangannya ke sini juga merupakan bentuk simpati dari seorang teman sekelas.

Tapi andaikan itu benar, berarti dia tak sendiri.

 _Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama._

…

…

 _Apa yang kupikirkan?_

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, Shion- _kun_?"

Suaranya yang datar itu menyentakku untuk kembali dari lamunan. Mataku mengejap, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar kembali seperti biasa, datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Buru-buru kukendalikan diriku, kembali tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sudah mulai membaik, Hatsune- _san_. Hanya demam biasa."

"Begitu? Syukurlah," tanggapnya seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Sebelum aku sempat kembali terperangah, dia sudah mengalihkan wajahnya dan merogoh tas yang disampirkan di bahunya. "Ah ya, aku hampir lupa," tambahnya sembari terus merogoh tas. "Terimalah ini."

Kuterima setumpuk lembar catata pelajaran yang disodorkannya dengan perasaan sungkan. "Terima kasih, Hatsune- _san_. Maaf … aku merepotkanmu."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh, Shion- _kun_."

Ketika dia membalikkan badan dan mulai meniti langkah, aku menyadari bahwa aku tak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja. Masih ada yang harus kutanyakan, dan dengan pertanyaan itu, mungkin aku dapat menerka satu hal.

 _Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu …?_

"Tunggu, Hatsune- _san_!"

Tanpa sempat berpikir mengenai tindakanku, aku sudah menarik tangannya. Dia menghentikan langkah, menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan sorot mata heran. "Ya?"

"Ah … Itu …" Entah kenapa, lidahku menjadi kelu. Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dapat kulontarkan dari mulutku. "Emm … Aku …"

"Ada apa, Shion- _kun_?" tanyanya sembari menyipitkan mata.

Aku terdiam, mengatupkan mulut. Merasa bahwa dia tidak nyaman dengan tingkahku, aku memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatku. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Aku melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Maaf tiba-tiba."

"Oh …" Dia mendesah pelan. Sesaat kutangkap raut wajahnya yang berubah muram, namun lagi-lagi aku tak dapat memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya …" Aku berusaha menanggapinya dengan biasa, meski dalam hati aku memaki diriku sendiri. "Terima kasih, Hatsune- _san_."

Kami bertukar lambaian tangan, kemudian kutatap sosoknya yang melangkah menjauh dari rumahku, menyusuri jalanan pemukiman hingga akhirnya menghilang di belokan. Aku membenturkan punggungku pelan ke pintu, mendongak menatap lampu pijar di langit-langit teras rumahku. Pikiranku melayang, memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang harus kudapatkan jawabannya.

 _Dari mana dia tahu rumahku?_

Tidak pernah ada teman, guru, atau anggota Klub Koran yang datang ke rumahku, sehingga kuasumsikan mereka tidak mengetahui alamat rumahku. Memang alamat rumahku tertulis dengan jelas di arsip sekolah, dan bukan hal sulit meminta wali kelas untuk menunjukkan arsip itu, terlebih kalau dia datang ke rumahku atas permintaan guruku. Namun yang dipikirkan olehku saat ini adalah satu sumber yang lain, satu sumber yang seharusnya tak pernah terlibat dalam masalah hidupku.

Tanpa sadar kukepalkan tanganku, kemudian kupukul pintu tempatku bersandar dengan lemah.

 _Besok, aku harus menemuinya …_

 **-69-**

 _ **To:**_ _Shion Kaito_

 _ **Title:**_ _No Title_

 _Terserah kau saja._

 _._

Pesan balasan pun terketik.

"…"

 _Pik._

 **-69-**

 _Lima belas menit._

Kubalikkan tubuhku hingga punggungku bersandar di pagar atap sekolah. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulihat di bawah sana selain kerumunan murid-murid yang menghabiskan jam istirahat di halaman sekolah. Aku mendongakkan kepala, memandang langit di tengah kesunyian atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mampir ke atap siang-siang begini. Karena itulah, aku bisa merencanakan pertemuanku dengan _nya_ di sini.

Aku tahu, sebagai orang yang mengajaknya bertemu, aku tidak pantas terlambat. Tapi sebagai orang yang diajak bertemu, memangnya dia boleh seenaknya terlambat?

 _Tidak …_

 _Aku tidak pantas memikirkan hal itu._

Kembali detik demi detik berlalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu atap akan dibuka. Aku melirik pintu dengan cemas, berharap dia akan segera datang. Aku tahu, aku sudah bertindak semena-mena dengan memintanya datang ke sini, namun aku harus mengetahui semuanya. Tak peduli betapa tidak sukanya dia bertatap muka denganku, tak peduli dengan nada-nada kasar yang biasa dia lontarkan padaku, meski aku tak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya hingga sekarang.

 _Apakah karena hari itu?_

Sudah lama aku memikirkan hal itu, namun tetap saja aku tersentak. Sejurus kemudian, perasaan bersalah langsung menyergapku, begitu pula dengan ingatan yang terus melintas di kepalaku. Ingatan yang kusimpan rapat-rapat, dan tak akan pernah bisa terhapus, sekalipun itu sudah dapat dimaafkan.

 _Meski bukan aku yang melakukan itu, meski aku juga bernasib sama dengannya …_

… _tapi membuatnya terlibat tanpa mengerti apapun …_

… _jelas adalah kesalahanku._

 **-69-**

[ _Flashback_ ke setahun yang lalu.]

"Yo."

Aku terkejut begitu aku mendorong pintu rumahku ke luar. Seorang cowok yang lebih pendek dariku berdiri di teras rumahku dengan wajah merengut. Kerah jas _gakuran_ birunya tergantung di telapak tangannya dan tersampir ke belakang bahu, hingga air yang sudah membasahi jas itu meresap ke bagian belakang kemejanya.

"Kamu …" Saking terperangahnya, aku hampir tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. "Kamu datang ke rumahku di saat hujan-hujan begini?"

"Aku kehujanan di tengah jalan, bodoh," sahutnya membuyarkan keterkejutanku. Dia membuang muka seraya mencibir, "Ramalan cuaca sialan."

Aku yang sedari pagi berdiam di kamarku sehingga tidak menyaksikan ramalan cuaca di televisi, tidak dapat membalas kata-kata kasarnya. Akhirnya aku memilih bertanya, "Ada apa kamu datang ke sini, Len?"

Dia merogoh tasnya dengan tangannya yang mulai kering sehabis dilap, mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Nih," tukasnya. "Dari Kiyoteru."

Aku menerima setumpuk kertas itu, tersenyum kecut ketika menyadari tulisan-tulisan di fotokopian catatan pelajaran itu memudar akibat rembesan air hujan, namun untungnya masih bisa dibaca. Kiyoteru, temanku di Klub Koran yang baru-baru ini menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, sepertinya sengaja memfotokopikan catatannya untukku. Pasti karena jadwal lesnya yang padatlah yang membuatnya tak dapat mengantarkannya padaku. "Terima kasih, Len." Aku memandangnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu sampai hujan-hujanan begini."

"Hm, sama-sama," ketusnya dengan wajah tak ramah. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Tunggu," cegatku. "Kamu yakin mau hujan-hujanan lagi? Lebih baik kamu masuk dan menunggu sampai hujan reda."

"Hah? Nggak perlu," ujarnya. "Urusi saja dirimu sendiri. Kau masih sakit, kan? Kau mau demammu bertambah parah gara-gara angin kencang ini?."

"Berarti kamu sadar bahwa hujan kali ini begitu deras," ucapku. "Kamu tidak bawa payung, kan? Akan kupinjamkan begitu hujannya mereda. Sekarang, ayo masuk."

"Sudah kubilang, aku nggak perlu." Dia memutar tubuhnya seraya melebarkan jasnya, memayungi kepala dan badannya dari air hujan. "Tak usah mengurusiku. Masuk sana."

"Aku tidak mau kamu menggantikanku absen esok hari," tukasku. "Ayo masuk."

Sebelum dia sempat kembali menerobos hujan, aku menggapai lengannya dan menariknya masuk ke rumah, mengabaikan kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Kututup pintu hingga angin kencang tak lagi memasuki rumahku, kemudian berbalik dan menatapnya yang sedang merutuk kesal. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dalam hati, aku merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkannya diguyur hujan hanya demi memberikan catatan padaku. Untunglah kini tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah selain aku, jadi aku bisa membiarkannya berteduh di rumahku.

"Kamu harus mandi," kataku.

"Apa? Nggak perlu," cetusnya kasar seraya memandangku dengan wajah merengut. "Aku mau pulang."

"Jangan banyak bicara." Aku menarik lepas tas yang tersampir di bahunya dan mendorong punggungnya ke depan pintu kamar mandi. "Mandilah di sini," ucapku seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi, memaksanya masuk dengan satu dorongan di punggung, kemudian memberi instruksi seraya mengambil handuk bersih dari rak yang ada di sebelah pintu kaca kamar mandi. "Masukkan seragammu ke dalam keranjang yang ada di sebelah sana, nanti akan kukeringkan. Air panas sudah tersedia di _shower_ , jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir," ucapku. "Cepatlah mandi. Baju ganti akan segera kusiapkan."

"Cih, sudah kubilang nggak usah," dengusnya. "Kau kurang kerjaan."

Entah kenapa, kesabaranku menguap begitu saja. Aku yang tadinya hendak mengasurkan handuk kepadanya, malah melemparkan handuk itu ke wajahnya yang senantiasa merengut. "Semakin lama kita bicara, semakin lama kamu kedinginan," ujarku, kemudian berjalan melewatinya yang baru saja menarik handuk itu dari wajahnya, tanpa memedulikan ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukan. "Kalau sudah selesai, temui aku di dapur."

Terdengar kembali suara decihan dari mulutnya saat aku menutup pintu, namun aku memilih bungkam. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidurku, mengambil sehelai kaus dan celana panjang yang tampaknya akan kebesaran di tubuhnya, kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi dan meletakkannya di rak tempat aku mengambil handuk tadi. Kutenteng keranjang berisi seragamnya yang basah dan mengeringkannya di ruang cuci. Sembari menunggu kering, aku menghampiri dapur yang baru tadi malam kubersihkan dan memanaskan air di dispenser, serta menyiapkan gelas untuk menuangkan teh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia memasuki dapur sembari menyeka rambutnya dengan handuk. Aku berbalik dari rak _pantry_ dengan dua gelas teh di tangan, dan hampir tertawa ketika melihat bajuku yang ternyata memang sedikit kebesaran untuknya. Sadar bahwa dia mulai memelototiku, aku menelan tawaku dan menghampiri meja makan, meletakkan segelas teh di depan kursi yang berada di pojok kanan meja. "Minumlah."

Dia bergeming, masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Oi." Aku yang sudah duduk di sisi kiri meja sehingga orang yang duduk di kursi yang satu lagi harus menolehkan kepalanya saat ingin menatapku, mencoba menyadarkannya. "Duduk saja, dan minum itu."

Bola matanya mengarah kepadaku, seakan dia tidak boleh absen menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam. "Cih," decihnya pelan seraya mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana. Tanpa banyak mulut, dia meraih gelas minumannya dan mulai meneguknya.

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun selain rintik-rintik hujan yang melesat bertubi-tubi ke bumi. Pandanganku teralih, ke arah jendela dapur yang basah oleh rintikan hujan, dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup gelas teh tanpa meneguknya sama sekali. Aku berharap dalam hati, berharap hujannya segera reda. Namun di sisi lain, aku merasa takut akan harapanku sendiri. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu yang tenang seperti ini, tanpa mengkhawatirkan ulah demi ulah yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya di rumah ini.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang kupikir tak akan terucap dari dirinya membuatku tersentak. Kualihkan pandangan, ke arah dirinya yang sedang tampak asyik memerhatikan isi rumahku. "Tidak …" Kujawab dengan suara pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman. "Ada orang tuaku …"

"Oh …" tanggapnya setengah tak acuh sembari masih terus mengedarkan pandangan. "Ke mana orang tuamu?"

"Kamu menanyakan yang mana?"

"Eh …?" Matanya mengejap begitu mendengar pertanyaanku dengan nada datar dan nyaris terdengar dingin. Sepertinya aku salah menanggapinya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya bicara mengenai keadaan keluargaku. Kalau begini, bisakah aku menanggapinya dengan baik tanpa perlu menyinggung keadaan keluargaku?

"A … Ayahmu …"

Ternyata dia benar-benar menanyakannya.

Aku menunduk, menatap gelas teh yang masih berada di dalam tangkupan. "Dia kerja …"

… _mungkin._

"Ibumu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah lama tak mendapat kabar mengenainya."

"Oh …" Dia ikut menekuri gelasnya yang kini hampir kosong. Tampak jelas dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sungkannya. "Jadi orang tuamu …"

"Ya, mereka bercerai—"

— _meski secara tidak resmi, sih._

"Oh …" Untungnya dia tidak memandangku yang sejenak memasang wajah muram, meski aku sudah mencoba bersikap seolah sudah terbiasa menanggapi hal itu. Suasana kembali hening, namun kali ini terasa lebih berat. Perasaan kikuk antara dua orang yang bahkan tak bisa disebut 'teman' ini benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman. Aku ingin menyanggah, mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apapun, asal tidak berdiam seperti ini …

… _dan mendapatkan simpati atas keadaan keluargaku._

"Maaf …" Meski pelan, suaranya cukup untuk memecah keheningan. "Aku menyinggung topik yang salah …"

 _Tuh, kan?_

"Tidak usah meminta maaf." Kuulas senyum kecil, mencoba memaklumi nada simpati itu, meski dalam hati amarahku bergemuruh. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan topik ini."

Dia akhirnya melirik padaku dengan sorot mata yang lebih bersahabat, namun tetap saja aku tak menyukainya karena sorot mata itu mengandung rasa simpati. "Kau yakin?"

"Sudah bukan masalah lagi," ujarku seringan mungkin. "Lagi pula, itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan—"

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

Mendadak pintu depan digedor dengan amat keras, mengalahkan suara hujan yang masih belum menujukan tanda-tanda akan reda. Kami berdua sama-sama memasang wajah kaget. Seketika, firasat buruk menghantuiku. Ini bukan pertama kali pintu depan digedor seperti itu, namun yang membuatku merasa gelisah adalah orang yang berada di balik pintu itu.

 _Orang yang tidak asing bagiku._

Tanpa sadar aku menangkup gelas lebih erat, hingga seolah akan pecah. Rasa gelisah semakin menderaku, meski aku sudah mencoba menepisnya berkali-kali. Aku takut beranjak dari tempatku, melangkah menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Tak peduli walau aku sudah mengetahui orang itu, aku tak akan dapat menebak tindakannya begitu dia sudah di dalam rumah.

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

Aku masih tetap bertahan di tempatku, menekuri gelas yang menampakkan bayangan raut wajah tertekanku, mengabaikan tamuku yang terus bergantian menatapku dan pintu dengan wajah bingung.

 _Abaikan saja … abaikan …_

 _Kumohon, semoga dia akhirnya memilih pergi lagi entah ke mana._

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

Gedoran yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu membuat perasaan tertekan ini makin menjadi, hingga aku dapat merasakan kedua tanganku yang bergetar.

 _Tidak, tidak, abaikan, abaikan …_

 _Tak peduli tindakanku ini dianggap kurang ajar …_

 _Pokoknya, aku tak mau melihat wajahnya sekarang!_

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

 _DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK!_

"Kh …!"

Mendadak aku bangkit berdiri, melangkah dari tempatku dengan langkah lebar, meninggalkan tamuku yang sempat tersentak akibat tindakanku. Kususuri koridor yang gelap dan suram dengan cepat, hingga tiba di depan pintu yang masih saja digedor. Tanpa mengambil napas, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memutar kunci yang tergantung di lubang pintu, menekan gagang pintu, dan membuka pintu itu dengan satu tarikan kasar.

Dan aku langsung disambut dengan tarikan kasar pada kerah bajuku.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hah?!"

Dalam jarak yang kurang dari sepuluh senti, Ayah menyemprotkan kata-kata bernada kasar ke wajahku. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya, menusuk hidungku tanpa bisa kucegah. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untukku merespon, ayahku terus-menerus memakiku. "Dasar anak sial! Kau tak lihat aku kehujanan begini?! Ke mana telingamu?! Memangnya sekarang kau tuli, hah?!"

"Le … Lepaskan." Aku berusaha menyahuti Ayah dengan tenang, meski leherku tercekik.

"Cih!" Ayah melemparkan ke samping hingga punggungku membentur dinding. Dia memasuki rumah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak air dari sepatunya yang basah ke lantai. Sembari meringis, mataku mengikuti punggung ayahku, memerhatikan ke mana dia melangkah.

 _Oh, sial._

 _Dapur!_

Segera aku bangkit berdiri, menutup pintu dan menyusulnya demi mencoba menyeretnya dari sana. Namun terlambat, ayahku sudah memasuki dapur. Tamuku yang sedari tadi mengintip dari ambang pintu langsung menyingkir hingga punggungnya merapat ke dinding. Barangkali dia juga gentar dengan ayahku. Namun ayahku melewatinya begitu saja, tak mengacuhnya, seolah menganggapnya tak ada. Dia malah menyambar tehku dari atas meja dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

Baguslah, berarti setidaknya tamuku selamat. Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengambilkan payung dan seragamnya, kemudian menyuruhnya pergi dari sini—

"Oi, Nak." Dengan suara berat yang terdengar janggal, Ayah menolehkan kepalanya sedikit padaku, sesaat setelah membanting gelas itu di atas meja. "Uang."

 _Gawat …!_

"Uang?" ulangku datar. Mungkin terkesan pengecut, namun keberanianku memang baru akan muncul bila aku menjaga jarak seperti ini. "Aku tak punya uang."

"Jangan bohong, Nak!" Tanpa sempat menghindar, dia menjambak rambutku. Aku meringis kesakitan, menatap wajahnya yang beringas itu dengan sebelah mata. "Cepat berikan aku uangmu, sialan! Aku kalah judi hari ini!"

"Ti-Tidak …" ucapku patah-patah. "A-Aku tak punya uang."

"Pembohong!" Dia melepaskan jambakannya, namun di saat aku dapat memijak lantai dengan benar, lututnya menendang perutku. Mulutku menganga lebar, dan aku langsung berlutut sembari memegang perutku yang terasa perih. "Ayo cepat, katakan di mana uangmu!"

"Ti … Tidak …" Dengan sepotong tenaga terakhir, aku mencoba melawan kata-katanya. "A-Aku tak akan mau memberikan uangku—"

Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Wajahnya merah padam, mendidih digempur amarah. "Sialan!" Dia menendang bagian samping tubuhku hingga aku ambruk. "Dasar anak durhaka! Kau menyembunyikan uangmu dariku! Kau pikir hanya kau yang butuh uang, hah?! Aku juga!" Tendangan dan injakannya yang tanpa ampun itu sama sekali tak bisa kutepis. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya menerima semua kekerasan itu seraya melindungi kepalaku, itu pun hanya dengan satu tangan. "Ayo cepat, katakan di mana uangmu! Aku harus memenangkan judi hari ini!"

Aku masih bergeming, meringis, kadang disertai dengan teriakan, dan hal itu membuat tendangan yang kuterima semakin brutal. Tak dapat kudengarkan lagi berbagai umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut ayahku. Seluruh tubuhku lebam, tak terkecuali di bagian wajahku. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Harapanku untuk melawan kandas sudah. Rasanya sebentar lagi, aku akan pingsan dan mungkin tak akan bangun lagi.

"O-Oi!" Sebuah suara menggema di sela-sela tendangan brutal ini. "Hentikan, Paman Tukang Judi! Dia bisa—"

"Jangan ikut campur!" potong ayahku seraya melemparkan sesuatu ke arah sumber suara.

 _PRANG!_

Aku terbelalak melihat rembesan darah mengalir dari bahu Len. Gelas kaca yang tadi dilemparkan ayahku benar-benar telak mengenainya. Pecahan kaca yang amat banyak menembus bajunya, menusuk kulitnya. Dia jatuh terduduk, meringis, menahan sakit yang mungkin jauh lebih besar dariku. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ingin memegang bahu kirinya yang terluka itu bergetar, hingga dia urung menyentuhnya, apalagi mencabuti pecahan-pecahan kaca itu.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan …?_

"Baiklah, baiklah!" seruku sembari memandang ayahku. "Uangnya ada di kamarku, di lemari! Puas?!"

"Tch, dasar! Bilang dari tadi!" umpat ayahku. "Awas kalau bohong!"

Ayah melangkah melewati tubuhku, menyusuri koridor dan meniti tangga menuju kamarku. Barangkali kamarku akan diacak-acak olehnya hingga tampak seperti kapal pecah, namun aku tak peduli. Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar menghilang, aku beringsut bangkit berdiri, membalikkan tubuh untuk menghampiri Len yang masih menunduk, meratapi lukanya seraya terus meringis.

"Jangan diapa-apakan …" ujarku was-was, takut bila dia tiba-tiba mencabut pecahan-pecahan kaca dari bahunya tanpa prosedur yang benar.

"Cih …!" Dia mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya dariku begitu aku menyeret langkah mendekatinya, kemudian menumpukan satu lututku di hadapannya seraya mengusap sudut bibirku yang lebam. "Ini urusanku. Obati saja luka-lukamu."

"Yang terluka lebih parah itu kamu," sergahku. "Aku tak bisa mencabutnya. Sebentar, akan aku—"

Belum selesai aku bicara, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pecahan kaca itu. Tak perlu menerka pun aku tahu, dia pasti berniat mencabut pecahan itu. Sontak aku mengulurkan tangan, mencoba mencegahnya. "Oi, jangan—"

"Jangan sentuh!"

 _Plak!_ Tanganku ditepis dengan kasar olehnya. Sekali lagi aku terkejut, menatap sorot matanya yang dingin sekaligus menyimpan amarah padaku. Sesaat setelah kami bertukar pandang, dia berdiri dengan cepat, seolah-olah dia tak merasakan nyeri sama sekali di bahunya. "Mana seragamku?"

Aku yang mendongakkan kepala, tertegun sejenak. Sadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa membantunya, akhirnya aku menunjuk ke arah luar dapur. "Di sana," ucapku lemah. "Di tempat aku meletakkan tasmu."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang kutunjuk, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia meninggalkanku. Kutundukan kepala, tak lagi memandangnya, membiarkannya pergi menelusuri koridor yang gelap menuju pintu depan. Dia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan tas karton berisi seragamnya, memakai sepatunya dengan asal, kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar sebelum menutupnya, tanpa mengindahkanku yang terus terpaku di tempat, diam dilanda perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Hujan masih mengguyur meski derasnya telah berkurang. Suaranya merebak, mengisi kesunyian rumah yang kutempati. Rumah di mana aku dibesarkan, rumah di mana aku berlindung, sekaligus rumah di mana aku merasa tidak bahagia.

 _Rumah ini menyimpan segalanya …_

 _Kehancuran keluargaku, sikap ayahku, kekerasan yang sering dialami olehku …_

Dan kini, semuanya telah terbongkar.

Tanpa bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhku ambruk dengan posisi menyamping. Pandanganku nanar, tubuhku mati rasa. Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki ayahku yang menuruni tangga, dan bila didengar dari suara langkahnya yang terus menjauh, dapat dipastikan ayahku akan keluar lagi entah ke mana. Mungkin untuk melampiaskan kekalahannya dengan kembali berjudi, meski bisa dikatakan ayahku sangat bodoh dalam hal itu. Aku pun kembali ditinggal, meratapi nasib di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin ini.

Aku tak pernah menangis setiap kali aku dipukuli, ditendang, apapun itulah. Meski biasanya aku tak sanggup melawan, namun aku masih dapat mampu bertahan tanpa mengeluarkan setetes air mata pun. Namun kali ini berbeda. Bulir-bulir air mata menggenangi pelupuk mataku, kemudian turun satu per satu, membasahi pipiku yang kotor akibat tumit sepatu ayahku. Aku bukan sedang menangisi perlakuan ayahku, ataupun luka-luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhku, namun karena keterlibatan orang yang tak bersalah dalam kehidupanku yang pelik.

 _Tuhan …_

 _Kenapa aku sampai harus melibatkan orang lain hingga dia bernasib sama denganku …?_

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah insiden itu. Akhirnya aku dapat kembali masuk sekolah. Luka-lukaku memang belum sembuh seutuhnya, hingga kadang masih menyisakan rasa nyeri, namun semua itu dapat ditutup dengan baik oleh seragam sekolahku. Aku memasuki kelas sesaat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dan langsung disambut dengan perasaan lega sekaligus rasa penasaran dari teman-temanku. Kujawab sekenanya tanpa mengumbar semua masalahku, karena pandanganku terlanjur fokus pada bangku Kagamine Len yang kosong.

"Len …" Aku menunjuk bangkunya. "Dia tidak masuk?"

"Oh, Len?" Kiyoteru yang berdiri di sampingku ikut memandang mejanya. "Iya, dia sama denganmu, tidak masuk sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kudengar dia terluka gara-gara terkena pecahan botol saat berantem dengan preman." Kiyoteru mengangkat bahu seraya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. " _Mattaku_ , anak itu benar-benar ceroboh. Kenapa, sih, dia sampai berantem dengan preman segala? Apa dia benar-benar senang berantem?"

Aku tak mendengarkan ocehan Kiyoteru karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku sudah menduga bahwa dia tak akan masuk sementara karena butuh pemulihan, namun aku tak menduga dia akan mengarang alasan seperti itu. Kekhawatiranku sejak seminggu yang lalu tidak terbukti, karena dia tidak menyinggung tentang keadaan keluargaku sama sekali. Seharusnya aku merasa lega, bahwa tenyata kehidupan sekolahku masih aman. Namun nyatanya, rasa bersalahlah yang mendominasi diriku, dan perasaan ini tak akan hilang sampai kapanpun, sekalipun semuanya telah kembali seperti semula.

 _Kalau sudah begini …_

 _… apakah kami bisa disebut sebagai 'teman'?_

 **-69-**

 _Dan nyatanya, kami tak pernah bisa disebut 'teman'._

Dia selalu menghindariku, dan setiap kali terpaksa bertatap muka denganku, dia selalu melemparkan sorot mata tajam. Setiap kali aku mencoba meminta maaf, dia hanya menjawab sekenanya dan berlalu begitu saja. Akhirnya aku mencoba berpikir positif. Meski dia tak mau sedikitpun bersikap ramah padaku, paling tidak, dia sudah memaafkanku atas insiden itu dan tidak memilih membocorkannya.

Hanya saja, aku tak habis pikir …

Dia selalu memusuhiku sejak _dulu_.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat dia benar-benar membenciku?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From:**_ _Kagamine Len_

 _ **Title:**_ _No Title_

 _Terserah kau saja._

 _._

Sekali lagi, aku membaca pesannya yang sudah dikirim sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kupikir, meski jawabannya menyiratkan kesan bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku, dia tetap akan menyanggupi ajakanku dan datang ke sini. Namun nyatanya, empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu, dan hanya tinggal menghitung detik hingga jam pelajaran kelima dimulai. Ketika dalam lima detik bel tanda jam pelajaran itu berbunyi, aku kembali mendongak ke langit dan menghela napas, memasukkan ponselku ke saku, dan berjalan gontai meninggalkap atap yang sepi dan sunyi menuju kegelapan tangga penghubung atap.

 _Pada akhirnya …_

 _… dia benar-benar tidak datang._

 **-69-**

Semakin hari, kehidupan sekolah semakin terasa berat.

Meski sudah lama aku menitipkan jabatanku pada adik kelasku, tetap saja kesibukanku tak berkurang. Namun berbeda dengan murid-murid lain yang lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan les, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kerja sambilan. Sudah sejak setahun lalu, aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Namun tak jarang aku menyelinginya dengan bekerja di pom bensin, rental video, minimarket, bahkan pada proyek pembangunan jalan. Beberapa di antaranya memang tak mudah, karena aku harus memalsukan identitasku dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai murid SMA. Namun untungnya, semua berjalan sesuai yang kuharapkan, serta aku masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk belajar meski akibatnya aku selalu kurang tidur.

Dan kini, di bawah langit musim semi yang hangat, semua murid berkumpul di aula sekolah, menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang menjadi penutup masa-masa SMP-ku.

Sembari mendengarkan pidato dari Kiyoteru, aku menatap salah satu jendela ventilasi yang ada di dinding aula. Angin bertiup lembut, menerbangkan helai demi helai bunga sakura yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sisa salju akibat musim dingin masih menempel di dahan pohon, dan akan mencair seiring berjalannya waktu. Selama ini, aku tidak menganggap musim semi sebagai sesuatu yang bermakna, namun aku baru dapat merasakan sensasinya ketika memandang langit musim semi di hari kelulusan ini. Dalam hati, aku memuji, bahwa langit musim semi kali ini lebih indah dari yang selama ini kupikirkan.

"Akhir kata, kami para murid kelas tiga mengucapkan …" Kiyoteru memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lebar penuh haru. "Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya! Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi!"

 _Plok plok plok!_

Tepuk tangan yang riuh membahana mengiringi langkahnya turun dari panggung. Semua murid tampak masih antusias, meresapi pidato Kiyoteru yang mewakili perasaan para murid yang akan lulus. Aku menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar, menyetujui perkataan Kiyoteru dalam hati, sekaligus mengucapkan untuk semua orang yang telah membuat kehidupan tiga tahun SMP-ku menjadi lebih berwarna.

 _Ya, sampai bertemu lagi …_

Berbaur dengan murid lain, aku melangkah keluar dari aula. Upacara telah selesai dilaksanakan, dengan ijazah yang kini telah di tangan. Ini hari terakhir, dan esoknya, aku tak akan lagi terikat dengan SMP. Aku akan melangkah lebih jauh, mencari lebih banyak kesempatan di SMA yang telah kupilih.

Dan begitu aku mengangkat wajah, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah gadis bersurai hijau yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, memandang helai-helai bunga yang berjatuhan dengan gulungan ijazah yang digenggam di balik punggungnya.

"Shion- _kun_."

Aku terpana, tak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Sebelum aku sempat merespon, dia mendekatiku yang berada dalam jarak tiga langkah darinya, kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku.

"Selamat jalan."

Aku kembali terperangah. Kutatap uluran tangannya dan wajahnya bergantian. "Dari mana kamu tahu, Hatsune- _san_?"

"Hampir semua orang mengetahuinya, Shion- _kun_ ," jawabnya dengan suara lembut. "Selamat jalan. Semoga kau diterima di SMA yang kau inginkan."

" _SMA yang kau inginkan …"_

Ya, begitu mulai memasuki semester akhir, akhirnya aku bisa menetapkan SMA yang ingin kumasuki. SMA berasrama yang ada di Hiroshima, yang berjarak delapan ratus kilometer dari Tokyo. Aku mengikutsertakan diriku dalam program beasiswa yang ada di sana, dan bila aku lulus tes, aku akan menetap di sana hingga lulus.

Dan aku tak perlu lagi kembali ke _rumah_.

Aku tak perlu lagi melihat wajah ayahku. Aku tak perlu lagi khawatir bahwa uangku akan dirampas. Aku tak perlu khawatir bahwa aku akan dipukuli. Aku tak perlu khawatir akan kehidupanku yang selama ini tidak tenang.

 _Mungkin karena itulah, aku merasa bahagia ketika melihat langit musim semi._

 _Karena aku akan pergi …_

"Terima kasih." Aku balas melempar senyum seraya menjabat tangannya. "Semoga kamu juga diterima di SMA Houka …"

Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa getir ketika aku menyebut namanya.

"… Hatsune- _san_."

"…"

.

Percakapan singkat ini pun berakhir. Kini, dia sudah melangkah menjauh, meninggalkanku yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, di samping arus keramaian murid yang sedang menikmati hari terakhir tahun SMP-nya. Aku termangu, menatap punggungnya yang perlahan mengabur …

… sebelum akhirnya kusadari bahwa dia menggenggam gulungan ijazah yang masih di balik punggungnya dengan terlalu erat.

 **-69-**

 _Aku tidak lolos._

Masih dapat kuingat malam itu, ketika aku menerima amplop putih dengan stempel resmi dari SMA yang kuinginkan. Begitu membaca surat di dalamnya, tanganku gemetar. Tak henti-hentinya aku menekuri kata demi kata yang tertera di dalam surat itu, memastikan diri bahwa kenyataan benar-benar tak berpihak padaku.

 _ **Shion Kaito**_

 _Namaku …_

 _ **Akademi Seiho**_

 _SMA berasrama yang ingin kutuju …_

 _ **Tidak lulus seleksi**_

"…"

Aku hanya dapat mematung.

Bila aku tidak diterima di akademi itu, aku tak akan dapat pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Hanya sekolah itulah di luar Tokyo yang menjadi favorit dan menyediakan beasiswa penuh untuk orang miskin sepertiku. Sementara itu, tidak ada sekolah berasrama yang ingin kutuju di Tokyo. Kalaupun aku memilih salah satu SMA yang tidak berasrama dan tinggal sendiri di rumah kost, aku tidak akan mampu membayar uang sewanya.

 _Satu-satunya harapanku telah lenyap …_

Aku yang masih berdiri di depan pagar, menatap rumahku yang gelap dan suram. Rumah yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Kehancuran keluargaku, sikap ayahku, juga kekerasan yang sering dialami olehku.

 _Dan sekarang, aku harus tetap kembali ke rumah ini …_

.

.

Maka, dengan berat hati, aku melangkah menyusuri halaman depan SMA Houka, mengabaikan helai demi helai bunga sakura yang berguguran di sekitarku. Meski aku dapat bersekolah di sini dengan beasiswa, aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali. Kenyataan bahwa aku harus tetap tinggal di rumah itu telah menyita seluruh pikiranku, membuatku berpikir kalau aku akan kembali menjalani kehidupanku yang suram.

Namun, di saat aku sedang berdiri di belakang kerumunan, memandang buletin yang berisi daftar pembagian kelas, kata-kata bermakna skeptis itu mulai berangsur samar di dalam diriku.

"Shion- _kun_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Gadis yang kini memakai seragam _sailor_ berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna hitam itu menatapku, membiarkan angin sepoi menyapu helai-helai rambut hijaunya yang dikuncir dua. Aku hanya dapat balas menatapnya, tak mampu menjawab. Entah kenapa, sebagian diriku merasa gugup akan kehadirannya.

"Shion- _kun_?"

"Ah, ya …" Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. "Aku sekolah di sini."

"Kenapa?" Dia memiringkan kepala. "Bagaimana dengan SMA yang ada di Hiroshima itu?"

"Ah, itu …" Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal, mengalihkan tatapanku dari matanya. "Tidak jadi …"

"Oh …" tanggapnya dengan suara pelan. "Jadi, sekarang kau bersekolah di sini?"

"Iya …" Akhirnya aku dapat memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatapnya. "Mohon bantuannya lagi, Hatsune- _san_."

"Iya, sama-sama," balasnya sembari mengulas senyum. "Aku juga. Mohon bantuannya lagi …" Dia mengulas senyum yang lebih lembut. "… Kaito- _kun_."

Dan seketika, kurasakan hatiku yang mulai berdesir …

… dan dapat kurasakan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahku.

Namun di saat yang sama, aku merasakan tatapan yang amat dingin dan menusuk. Kuputar bola mataku, melirik ke arah seseorang yang berdiri jauh di belakang dirinya. Seseorang yang terlihat sering bersama gadis ini, seseorang yang selalu melemparkan tatapan tak ramah padaku, seseorang yang selalu membuatku dihantui perasaan bersalah saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

Dan kini, tampaknya aku sudah mengerti arti sorot mata itu.

 _Dan kini aku juga menyadari …_

… _bahwa selama ini aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri._

 **-69-**

 _Selama ini, aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam kisah yang melibatkan perasaan …_

… _atau lebih spesifiknya …_

… _kisah cinta._

Namun setiap kali dia memanggil namaku, aku akan selalu terperanjat mendengarnya. Setiap kali dia menatap mataku, aku akan selalu menahan napas karenanya. Juga setiap kali dia tertawa ketika berbincang denganku, aku tak akan bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Seperti saat ini.

Di taman sekolah yang teduh meski matahari telah meninggi, kami berbincang banyak. Sebenarnya kami bertemu hanya untuk membicarakan masalah OSIS tempat kami bergabung, namun pembicaraan kami kadang melenceng ke berbagai topik, hingga kami saling mengingatkan bahwa masalah OSIS yang kami bahas adalah masalah yang cukup serius. Kalau sudah begitu, kami hanya dapat tertawa, menertawai perbuatan kami yang menyebabkan masalah ini tak kunjung selesai dibahas.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini lagi setelah pulang sekolah?" cetusnya. "Di kafe dekat stasiun."

Seketika tawaku terhenti, bersamaan dengan bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi. Aku tercengang, menatap ekspresi wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur berubah. Sepertinya dia sudah dapat menebak dari ekspresi wajahku, dan mungkin menyesali diri karena telah mengajakku pergi bersamanya setelah pulang sekolah.

Dan aku memilih membenarkan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tanggapku sembari nyengir. "Aku harus kerja sambilan."

Seketika, raut wajahnya kembali normal, datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan memalingkan wajah, sebelum akhirnya dia pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya duluan. Di saat aku bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, aku memandang punggungnya, punggung yang perlahan menjauh, dan mataku menangkap satu hal.

Di balik punggungnya, dia menggengam pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Genggaman itu begitu kuat, terlalu erat, seolah dia tak ingin melepaskannya.

Ah …

 _Déjà vu._

 **-69-**

 _Dua bulan dan delapan hari …_

 _… masih terlalu awal untuk menyambut liburan musim panas._

Dengan langkah terseok, aku menuntun diriku menyusuri jalanan pemukiman yang mengarah ke rumahku. Tugas yang menumpuk, presentasi yang melelahkan, serta kerja sambilan yang berat benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiranku. Tubuhku begitu lemas, pikiranku terasa kosong, hingga mudah dilintasi oleh berbagai macam pikiran yang sebenarnya tak ingin kupikirkan.

Salah satunya adalah sosok _dirinya_ dari belakang.

Seketika, hatiku terasa hampa.

Aku memasuki perkarangan rumahku dengan wajah murung, kemudian mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari tas. Kuputar kunci tersebut di lubang pintu, membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki rumah, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Aku berhenti di depan lantai kayu yang lebih tinggi dari lantai semen yang kupijak, dengan betis yang menempel di tepi lantai kayu, tepi lantai yang menjadi batas tempat alas kaki harus dilepas. Seharusnya aku segera melepas sepatuku, namun sesuatu yang terus menyita pikiranku membuatku hanya dapat diam terpaku, terus berdiri dengan wajah murung.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaan yang sedang kualami.

Namun satu hal yang kutahu …

 _… hatiku benar-benar kosong._

 _BRAK!_

Dobrakan kasar dari pintu depan membuat seluruh lamunanku buyar. Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat, menatap Ayah yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, di belakangku. Napasnya terngengah-engah, urat-urat otot di wajahnya menegang. Hanya melihat itu saja, aku tahu, bahwa emosinya kini sedang tidak stabil—

 _—dan hidupku akan kembali terancam._

"KAU!"

 _Buak!_

Pipiku ditonjok dengan amat keras hingga membuatku tersungkur. Aku meringis, berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan tangan menopang tubuhku. Mulutku terasa pahit akibat darah yang mengalir dari gusiku. Sembari memegang pipiku yang lebam, aku menoleh ke arah ayahku, menatapnya dengan pandangan mengabur. "A … Ayah ...?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!" serunya. "Kemari kau!"

Aku tak sempat mengelak tatkala Ayah menarik kerah kemejaku hingga tubuhku terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai. "Ukh …" rintihku dengan leher tercekik. "Le … Lepaskan …"

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi tanggung jawabku, hah?! Kenapa?!" Ayah kembali menyemprotkan makian di depan wajahku. "Dasar anak sialan! Kerjamu menjadi bebanku saja! Sementara ibumu hidup bergelimang harta bersama lelaki lain, aku malah harus mengurusimu! Apa kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya aku saat aku hampir ditabrak oleh mobil keparat mereka, dan bukannya malah menolongku, mereka malah berlalu begitu saja?! Mentang-mentang sudah kaya, wanita itu dengan seenak jidatnya tidak mengacuhkanku! Dasar wanita sialan, padahal anaknya sama sekali tak diurus!"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ayah mengumpati ibuku, hingga aku menjadi terbiasa, namun umpatannya kali ini membuat mataku tak dapat mengejap. Mulutku ternganga, mencoba mencerna semua umpatan ayahku yang dilontarkan dalam satu tarikan napas, memastikan bahwa ayahku tidak sedang mabuk hingga meracau seperti itu.

"Wanita itu benar-benar sialan, membuang anaknya kepadaku dan bersenang-senang dengan lelaki lain! Benar-benar keparat!" lanjut Ayah dengan suara yang semakin meninggi. "Dan kau, anak sialan, kenapa kau harus ada di sini, hah?! Kenapa kau hidup dengan menjadi anakku, HAH?!"

Sekakmat, telak, mutlak, habis sudah. Aku tak akan pernah mampu menanggapi kata-kata Ayah yang satu itu. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak pernah diinginkan. Hubungan yang harmonis sebelum ayahku dipecat hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Pada dasarnya, aku tidak pernah bahagia, dan perasaan itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat dengan keadaan keluargaku yang hancur berantakan.

 _Jadi sekarang aku harus apa …?_

Aku hanya diam membatu dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

 _Aku harus apa? Aku harus bagaimana …?_

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar lepas dari semua ini?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan …?_

"Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu jadi ayahku."

"Hah?!" Ayah menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau barusan bicara apa— AKH!"

Ayah menjerit kesakitan saat aku menyentakkan tangannya yang menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar. Entah kenapa aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menendang perutnya. Napasku terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah rasa sesak di dadaku berkurang, kulemparkan tatapan tajam padanya, berharap Ayah melihat sorot mataku meski kami berdua berada di dalam rumah yang remang-remang.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mengatur takdirku agar aku tak perlu menjadi anakmu? Kau juga pikir aku mau menjadi anakmu?!" balasku berapi-api. "Siapa suruh kau menikah dengan Ibu?! Siapa suruh kau menjadi ayahku?! Siapa suruh aku menjadi anakmu, Ayah?!"

Kemarahan yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terlontar juga, padahal yang ada di hadapanku adalah Ayah yang tak segan main tangan. Wajahku mengeras, menatap Ayah yang balik memandangku dengan tatapan kaget. Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa Ayah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apa dia tak menyangka kalau aku juga bisa membangkangnya? Barangkali dia tak pernah menyadari, dan hanya menganggapku sebagai objek penindasannya saat dia sedang mabuk.

 _Brengsek._

"Kau juga bilang bahwa kau lelah mengurusku, kan?! Baik!" Hah, rasanya aku ingin meludah ketika melontarkan hal itu. Sejak kapan orang ini mengurusku? Diperhatikan saja tidak! "Aku akan keluar dari rumah, sekarang juga! Dan aku tak akan pernah kembali ke hadapanmu lagi! Puas?!" seruku hingga serasa pita suaraku akan putus. "Kalau begitu, minggir!"

Ayah hanya terdiam bagaikan patung ketika aku mendorong bagian samping tubuhnya, melewatinya dan membanting pintu setelah aku keluar dari sana. Kemudian, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kembali menyusuri jalanan pemukiman yang gelap dan sepi. Rasa takut akan Ayah yang tiba-tiba mengejarku dan menyeretku pulang mengacaukan seluruh nyaliku. Aku berlari dan terus berlari, tanpa henti, tanpa jeda, dan tanpa berpikir untuk kembali.

 _Dan aku sudah bosan merutuki nasibku yang tidak akan pernah adil ini._

"HUWAAA!"

.

.

.

 **-69-**

Meski aku tidak lagi memiliki rumah, aku memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah membersihkan diri di warnet tempatku menginap, aku membayar tagihannya dan melangkah menuju sekolah. Masih pukul setengah tujuh, terlalu pagi bagi murid-murid di Jepang untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti yang kuduga, begitu aku tiba di sana, sekolah masih tampak lengang. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menuju loker sepatu, mengganti sepatu hitamku dengan _uwabaki_ putih, hingga dering ponsel yang berada di saku celanaku membuatku tersadar.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Hatsune Miku-_ san

 _ **Title:**_ _Istirahat Siang_

 _Kaito-_ kun, _apa saat istirahat nanti kau punya waktu? Aku ingin kita bertemu sebentar di tempat kemarin. Bisa?_

 _._

Membaca isi _e-mail_ itu, terlebih itu dari _dirinya_ , tak urung membuat pikiranku berkecamuk. Jujur, setelah semalam aku menegaskan diriku bahwa aku tak akan bisa bahagia, aku sudah tak punya niat lagi untuk tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia seperti itu sudah hilang, dan tak membekas sedikit pun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyanggupi ajakannya bila aku tidak bisa menutupi masalahku darinya?

Maka, dengan tangan bergetar, kucoba mengetik pesan balasan untuknya, mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa menemuinya, sembari mengarang alasan entah apa yang melintas di otakku.

Namun pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan adalah menekan tombol atas sebelah kanan dengan amat kuat.

 **-69-**

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Dia yang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang sama dengan yang kemarin, mendongak menatapku. Spontan aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya seraya menggaruk tengkuk, menyembunyikan rasa tidak enak hatiku. Entah sudah berapa menit aku terlambat, karena langkah kakiku begitu lambat akibat dilema yang memenuhi otakku. Bulir keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisku, pertanda bahwa sinar matahari di siang ini begitu terik.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia berdiri menghadapku, dan tak seperti biasanya, dia bertingkah sama denganku, gugup. "Emm ... Kaito- _kun_ , ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Eh?" Aku mengejapkan mata dan menegakkan kepala. "Apa—"

"Nih, hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Mendadak dia menjejalkan sesuatu ke tanganku. Sebuah kotak putih dengan garis-garis biru tua, persis dengan warna rambutku. Aku tercengang, dengan wajah memerah akibat senang akan kejutan ini, sekaligus merutuk di dalam hati akibat lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku sendiri.

"Te ... Terima kasih."

Saking terkejutnya, aku menjadi gugup.

Dia mengangguk, kemudian kembali berkata, "Kalau mau dibuka kotaknya, hati-hati, ya."

Penasaran, aku membuka kotak tersebut, dan mendapati _blueberry cheesecake_ yang tertata cantik di sana. Sejatinya, aku tak terlalu menyukai kue, namun lain ceritanya bila kue itu mengandung buah _berry_ yang menjadi makanan favoritku. Kuangkat wajahku, memandangnya yang entah kenapa tampak ragu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang kupikir tak akan pernah kumiliki lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Dan bisa kulihat dia ikut menyunggingkan senyum lebar, senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, hingga aku terperangah.

Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa berhenti.

Kami terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku menunduk sedikit, malu. Di saat aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan, mendadak dia memecah keheningan.

"Kaito, tolong dengarkan aku."

Sekali lagi aku mengangkat wajah, terkejut. Dia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, membuatku tanpa sadar menahan napas. Di sela-sela terpaan angin sepoi yang menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutnya, dia mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang pernah terpikir olehku untuk mengucapkannya.

Dan aku tak mampu mencegahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kaito."

 **-69-**

Kembali dengan langkah gontai, aku melangkah menyusuri jembatan di bawah langit malam.

Dan sedari tadi, aku tak berhenti mengatakan kalimat ini dalam hati.

 _Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan._

 _Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan._

Dengan kata-kata itu, aku ingin mencoba memercayainya.

Memercayai kalau kenyataan itu harusnya tak pernah terjadi.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kaito."

Aku sangat syok, dan wajahku memerah seketika. Aku berusaha berpikir bahwa aku salah dengar, namun sorot mata penuh harapan dari gadis itu mencegahku untuk berpikir demikian.

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk.

Mulutku bergerak-gerak tak teratur, gugup. Jantungku berdebar, berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Kucoba untuk mengendalikan diriku, menenangkan pikiranku, namun debaran jantungku tak kunjung juga berhenti.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Apa kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan untuk menanggapinya?_

 _Bolehkah aku ..._

 _... membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama?_

Dan aku yakin, kata-kata itu sudah ada di ujung lidahku.

 _Namun, apakah itu keputusan yang tepat?_

Aku tersentak dalam hati.

 _Benar ..._

Aku adalah anak yang lahir dari keluarga bermasalah, orang yang harus merangkak susah payah di tengah kehidupan yang pelik. Aku menutupi semuanya, menyembunyikan semuanya, hingga membuatku harus mengelabui semua orang yang ada di sekitarku. Aku ingin kehidupan sekolahku aman, menjadi murid biasa yang pantas berbaur dengan sesama murid lainnya, karena bila semuanya sampai terbongkar, tentu kehidupan sekolahku tak akan sama lagi.

 _Aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong._

"Terima kasih."

Aku sama sekali tidak pantas.

Aku tidak pantas menerima cintanya.

Pernyataan ini seharusnya bukan untukku ...

Bukan untukku yang gemar berbohong.

 _Tapi untuk orang yang akhirnya kusadari ..._

 _... bahwa perasaannya begitu kuat sehingga dia tak segan-segan membenciku._

"Tapi maaf."

Bukankah begitu ...

 _... Len?_

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas semua ini …"

 _Karena itu, cepatlah keluar dari balik pohon itu ..._

 _Pukullah aku dan katakan bagaimana perasaanmu._

"… tapi yang bisa kuterima hanya kuemu saja."

.

.

 _Begitulah._

 _Dengan mudahnya, aku menolak secercah kebahagiaan._

Padahal hidupku sudah begitu menderita. Memiliki ayah yang kasar dan gemar berfoya-foya, ditinggal ibu yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dan hidup pontang-panting demi mendapatkan uang yang kemudian akan dihamburkan Ayah dengan seenaknya. Belum lagi, kehidupan yang miris itu harus kusembunyikan mati-matian di depan semua orang. Seharusnya, dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku berhak mendapatkan satu saja kebahagiaan. Menerima perasaan dari orang yang kucintai tentu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak akan tergantikan.

 _Namun apa jadinya begitu dia mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya?_

Sekarang saja aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, dan tak tahu harus tidur di mana malam ini. Aku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku tak akan kembali ke rumah, jadi aku tak akan sudi melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Dengan keadaan yang terlunta-lunta begini, mungkin mulai besok aku tak akan hadir di sekolah. Aku akan mengelilingi kota, mencari tempat di mana aku bisa menetap, mencari pekerjaan, dan meninggalkan semua yang kupunya selama ini.

 _Termasuk dirinya._

Bagaimana perasaannya begitu tahu aku menghilang ...

... di saat aku juga menyatakan perasaanku padanya?

 _Karena itulah ..._

 _... aku benar-benar tidak pantas bersamanya._

Jadi, apa yang selama ini dia lihat dariku? Apa yang bagus dari diriku ini? Aku adalah seorang pembohong, penakut, yang berusaha menutupi semua latar belakangku yang suram. Mungkinkah dia jatuh hati padaku karena diriku yang begitu mencolok di antara teman-temanku? Diriku yang pernah dipercaya menjadi ketua Klub Koran dan pengurus OSIS, yang membuatku jadi begitu tenar, meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

 _Kenapa ...?_

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kugenggam erat-erat pegangan pada kotak kue yang isinya belum kusentuh itu sembari mengangkat sebelah lengan yang bebas ke wajahku, menyaksikan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mataku.

 _Kenapa aku terlahir dengan begitu mencolok …_

 _… hingga aku dicintai oleh_ _dirimu ..._

 _... Miku?_

 _BYUUURRR!_

Aku tersentak, pikiranku buyar seketika. Segera aku celingukan mencari sumber suara, dan mendapati seseorang yang baru saja menceburkan diri di sungai yang berada di padang rumput yang ada di bawah jalan yang kutapaki.

 _Itu ..._

"OI!"

Bergegas aku menuruni undakan menuju padang rumput yang ada di bawah sana. Aku berlari mendekati sungai dan melempar kedua benda yang kupegang dengan asal. Spontan aku menopangkan tubuhku dengan kedua tangan dan lututku, memandang seseorang yang kini berada di bawah air dengan wajah panik.

"Oi, oi! Sadarlah!"

Kucoba untuk mengeluarkan suaraku yang tercekat, berharap dia akan mendengarku. Namun, dia tetap bergeming.

"Oi, apa kau bisa mendengarku?!" seruku kembali. "Cepatlah naik!"

Nihil. Dia masih tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Dan aku langsung mengumpati diriku dengan keras bahwa aku sama sekali tak bisa berenang.

Aku tidak akan bisa menolongnya.

 _Aku harus bagaimana?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

 _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tercebur?_

 _Apa jadinya kalau dia sampai mati?_

Mati ...?

 _Tunggu, jika dia sampai mati ..._

 _Bagaimana dengan Miku?_

"Kh … sialan kau!"

Padahal aku juga menolak perasaan Miku demi dirinya. Padahal aku memilih memendam perasaanku sendiri karena aku yakin dia dapat menjaga gadis itu. Hanya dialah yang pantas menjaganya. Dia yang tidak ramah, dia yang amat protektif, dia yang tak segan membenci siapapun yang mencoba merebut hal yang berharga darinya.

 _Lalu kenapa sekarang dia memilih untuk mati?_

 _Jadi apa artinya semua yang kulakukan untuknya ...?_

"Kalau menolaknya atau tidak menolaknya sama-sama akan membuat kau berakhir begini, jadi aku harus bagaimana, bodoooohhh?!"

 _BYUURRR!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan di saat itulah, aku menyadari ..._

 _... bahwa sebenarnya aku menceburkan diri karena ingin mencoba mati._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana, _minna-san_? Apa segreget seri sebelumnya? Saya harap begitu, meski saya kebut-kebutan mengetik ini. '^'

DAN KENAPA JUMLAH _WORD_ -NYA TIGA KALI LIPAT LEBIH BANYAK DARI SERI SEBELUMNYAAA? KOK SAYA NAFSU AMAT SIH BIKIN NASKAH SEPANJANG INIIII? /gelindingan/

Semoga ceritanya bikin greget, ya, tapi tolong turunkan goloknya. Nggak baik menusuk saya dengan golok tumpul. /INIAPA/

Dengan begini, saya sudah mengoleksi sepuluh _chapter_ dari keseluruhan _fic_ yang saya _publish_. Berarti nominasi IFA yang bisa saya ikuti semakin banyak, dong. Apa ada yang mendukung saya? Ada atau nggak ada, tetap dukung saya, ya~ /dibuang/

Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, _minna-san_. Kapan-kapan dan di waktu yang tak terduga saya akan kembali. Sekarang biarkan saya kelelep dalam urusan di duta yang tak akan ada habisnya. '^'

Oh, ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan sepotong _review_ , ya~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Miku's Side**

Yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini adalah berlari dan berlari.

Yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini adalah menjauh dari tempat itu.

Yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini adalah menyangkal pernyataan Len yang barusan kudengar.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Miku."_

Teringang-ingang pengakuan Len saat itu, pengakuan yang tak kuduga akan keluar dari mulutnya.

 _"Sejak dulu, sejak kecil, sesaat setelah aku melihatmu sebagai perempuan, sejak sebelum kau menyukai Kaito …"_

Aku tak menyangka dia sudah menyukaiku selama itu.

 _Kenapa aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya ...?_

Namun dengan egoisnya, aku menolak perasaan tulusnya, memercayai harapan sinting bahwa cintaku pada Kaito suatu saat pasti akan berbalas. Seharusnya aku menerima kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa Kaito tak menerima perasaanku. Namun hati kecilku yang egois kembali berbicara, bahwa tidak seharusnya aku melepaskan cinta yang kupendam selama hampir tiga tahun begitu saja.

' _Ikutilah kata hatimu' ..._

 _Itu berarti sama dengan 'turutilah keegoisanmu'._

" _Ditolak itu ..." Setetes air mata Len mengalir dari sudut matanya, membasahi wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar seperti yang biasa kulihat._ _"… sakit, ya?"_

Aku hanya dapat menggigit bibir, menahan tangis.

 _Maaf, Len._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf._

 _DUK._

Gara-gara terus berlari tanpa memerhatikan sekitar, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Segera kujauhkan diriku sembari mengucapkan maaf dengan suara nyaris melengking. Kemudian aku mengangkat wajah, dan terkejut ketika menyadari siapa yang kutabrak.

"Wuah, Miku- _chan_!" Dia langsung berhenti merintih dan terlonjak ketika dia dapat mengenaliku.

"Kak Neru!" balasku tak kalah histerisnya.

"Apa kabar, Miku- _chan_?" Kagamine Neru, kakaknya Len, bertanya padaku dengan nada riang. "Sehat? Tidak ada masalah? Masih pacaran dengan Len?"

"Ka-Kak!" Akibat perasaanku yang bercampur aduk, aku yang biasanya selalu tenang kini menyela pertanyaannya dengan gugup. "Kami tidak pacaran."

"Eh, kenapa? Sayang sekali," ujarnya. "Padahal terlihat jelas kalau adikku itu menyukaimu, lho. Apa selama ini Miku- _chan_ tidak peka, ya~?" Dia mengerlingkan matanya jenaka.

"O-Oh ..." gumamku pelan, seraya menunduk demi mengalihkan pandangan.

 _Aku sudah tahu ..._

"Omong-omong, Miku- _chan_ , kamu tahu di mana Len?" Dia melipat tangannya, merengut kesal. "Dasar. Padahal aku baru saja pulang dari Inggris dan dia berjanji akan mentraktirku makan demi merayakan kelulusanku. Kenapa sekarang dia malah menghilang begini?"

Mendengar celotehan Kak Neru itu membuatku diam terpaku.

 _Len ..._

 _Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkannya?_

 _Seharusnya aku tidak lari._

 _Seharusnya aku tetap berada di sana ..._

 _... untuk memperjelas semuanya._

"Ck, ke mana lagi aku harus mencarinya?" Kak Neru mendengus. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku cari ke—"

"Biar aku yang mencarinya!" sambarku seraya berbalik dan bersiap lari. "Kakak tunggu di rumah saja!"

Tanpa mengindahkan Kak Neru yang memanggil namaku, aku berlari menyisir rute yang telah kulalui sebelumnya. Langit semakin pekat, pertanda malam mulai menghampiri. Kuterobos cahaya lampu jalan yang bersinar terang, terus berlari menuruni jalanan yang landai, seraya memikirkan kata demi kata yang akan kuucapkan begitu menemuinya kembali.

 _Aku harus meminta maaf dengan benar …_

 _Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kaito. Aku masih ingin mengejarnya sekali lagi._

 _Aku tak ingin menyerah._

 _Karena itu, tolong maafkan aku, Len …_

 _Maafkan aku yang telah meremehkanmu, maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak mengacuhkan perasaanmu …_

 _Maafkan aku yang telah dicintai olehmu._

Dalam waktu singkat, aku tiba di jalan kecil yang berada di atas padang rumput tempat aku bertemu Len sebelumnya. Napasku memburu, kakiku mulai kehilangan tenaga. Kuperlambat langkahku, memicingkan mata mencari sosoknya di bawah sana sembari memegang pagar pembatas, hingga akhirnya langkahku terhenti.

Aku terkesiap.

Di bawah sana, tampak sosok Len yang sedang menumpukan tangan dan lututnya di atas rumput, berteriak-teriak dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, seakan dia baru saja terjun ke sungai yang ada di depannya. Di saat aku ingin memanggilnya, netraku teralih ke dua buah tas yang tergeletak berdekatan di atas rumput, serta satu benda lagi yang berada di dekat kedua tas itu.

Dan itu membuatku semakin terkesiap.

 _Sebuah kotak kue …_

 _… yang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis biru tua …_

 _… yang tergeletak dalam kondisi terbalik._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Len's Side**

Begitu kubuka mataku, kusadari bahwa tubuhku sudah berada di tepi sungai.

Sontak aku menegakkan punggungku, hingga bulir-bulir air terkibas dari rambutku. Tubuhku menggigil, bajuku basah kuyup. Dengan wajah bingung, kucoba untuk mengingat-ingat, memahami situasi yang terjadi, sebelum akhirnya aku terperanjat dan menundukkan kepalaku, memandang sungai tempat aku mencoba meregang nyawa.

"Kaito!"

Kupicingkan mataku, mencari-cari sosoknya yang terhalang oleh gelapnya malam dan riak air. Namun sejauh manapun aku memandang, aku tetap tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya.

"Oi, Kaito! Kau dengar aku?! Kaito!" Aku berseru kembali. "Cepat naik, bodoh!"

Percuma. Tidak ada respon yang dapat kutangkap dengan indraku. Riak air pun tampak begitu tenang, sama sekali tak terusik oleh apapun yang ada di bawah permukaannya.

Riak air itu telah menelannya.

 _Kaito benar-benar lenyap._

"BODOH!" teriakku dengan emosi yang menggebu. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sialan?!" Kedua tanganku memukul rumput dengan keras hingga memerah. "Kenapa kau sok jadi pahlawan dengan menolongku yang ingin bunuh diri, hah?! Memangnya kau juga bosan hidup, apa?! Harusnya kau tak usah ikut campur, bodoh! Kau pikir ini salah siapa sampai aku ingin bunuh diri, hah?!"

Aku terus memaki sembari memukul-mukul rumput, merutuki kebodohannya, mencemooh niatnya. Namun di atas semua itu, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kenapa aku harus menghadapi semua ini? Kenapa aku tak boleh mati? Kenapa aku harus ditolong? Terlebih, yang menolongku adalah _dia_!

 _Untuk apa dia mati menggantikanku?_

 _Untuk apa? Untuk apa?!_

 _Untuk apa dia mengorbankan dirinya demi aku?! Apa untungnya baginya?!_

 _Memangnya dia juga ingin cari mati?!_

 _Hoi, Kaito sialan ..._

 _... jawab aku!_

Dengan suara yang kini mulai serak, aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku, memandang sungai yang masih tenang mengalir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dirinya. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada riak, tidak ada bayangan—

Aku terkesiap.

Mataku menangkap sosok bayangan kecil yang berada di belakangku, tepatnya di jalan aspal yang berada di atas undakan padang rumput ini. Memastikan bahwa aku tak salah lihat, aku menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya yang juga menatap kemari dengan mata terbelalak. Tak dapat kupungkiri, dia benar-benar ada di sana, menyaksikan semuanya, menyaksikan takdir yang memukulnya telak di saat dia bertekad untuk tidak menyerah.

Dan semua ini karena aku.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Miku ..._

 _... tentang semua ini ...?_

* * *

 ** _fin_**


End file.
